The prior art includes steering wheels in which a driver air bag “floats” relative to the steering wheel armature on a spring system, and moves toward the steering wheel when the air bag module is pushed, in the process closing one or more switches that activate a vehicle horn. The spring system holds the air bag module away from the steering wheel when the air bag module is not depressed.
The prior art includes snap-in driver air bag to steering wheel interfaces to reduce assembly costs. These prior art snap-in air bag modules use separate spring systems for the snap-in function and the floating horn function.